shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Braven
at }} Braven is the het ship between Bellamy and Raven from The 100 fandom. Canon FIERY MEETING Bellamy is the one to find Raven when she crash lands on Earth, but doesn't wake her. Once everyone realises Bellamy destroyed the radio Raven fearlessly gets in his face and exhibits no qualms about doing so. Raven's strong disposition provides a needed counter to Bellamy's towering leadership of The 100 and he seems to recognise her prowess and strength of character. COLLABORATIONS Raven builds rockets to signal The Ark that they're alive to save the people that will be sacrificed and Bellamy is confident it'll work although he doesn't know her very well. Raven later helps ready ammunition for future Grounder attacks and after the fight at the bridge, Bellamy supports Raven to Finn, saying that her ammunition saved them. Likewise, Raven gets between Finn and Bellamy while they search the crashed Exodus ship, saying that if Bellamy hadn't come to the bridge with weapons they would all be dead. Bellamy and Raven seem to have a similar drive and mindset regarding the conflicts on the ground, possibly shaped by their shared rough upbringings. They also work well together. After Raven ends things with Finn because of his feelings for Clarke, she sees them leave to hunt together and her hurt and frustration leads her to want to leave camp to distract herself. Bellamy comes in for ammunition and tells Raven she can't leave because it isn't safe to be out there by oneself with the Grounder attack looming. Raven is frustrated but Bellamy keeps at it and recognises her skills and value, which inspires Raven to try and built a communications system. CLOSENESS When Finn and Clarke don't return from hunting, Raven assumes they're together and seeks out revenge sex with Bellamy, who cautions her he's not the 'caring type'. Raven says she doesn't care, strips down, starts kissing Bellamy and they sleep together. Afterwards, Raven gets up and gets dressed immediately. Bellamy asks if it made her feel better and she says no. When Raven finds out they weren't alone, she goes with the search party and they find the third guy, Myles, who tells them Finn and Clarke were taken by Grounders. Raven is horrified and Bellamy tells her he's sorry. Raven tries to convince Bellamy that they should go look for them, but Bellamy refuses saying it's too dangerous and that they need to prepare for the Grounder attack. Shortly after Murphy kills Myles and takes Jasper hostage for seeing it, prompting Bellamy to ask Raven for help. After Bellamy trades places with Jasper, the latter helps Raven get in under the drop-ship and Raven manages to unlock it, just in time to save Bellamy's life. Before doing so Murphy shoots when he hears her pain cry unbeknownst to the camp and an injured Raven has to crawl out of the drop-ship herself. When she limps into camp having been shot, Bellamy yells her name and runs to her. Quotes Fanon A popular pairing and one of the top het pairings for both characters. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Bellamy/Raven tag on FanFiction.Net : FORUMS :A Good Explosion TUMBLR : : : : : : : : : WIKIS : : at Photos 413braven.gif|Praimfaya 209ravenbell.jpg|Remember Me 208ravenbell.jpg|Spacewalker ravenbell.jpeg|Human Trials 112ravenbell.jpg|We Are Grounders (1) 112braven.jpg|We Are Grounders (1) ravenbell.gif Media Bellamy & raven Loveless love. ►Bellamy & Raven give us a little love Bellamy & Raven War of Hearts You with me? Always Notes and references